30 Days of Trickstars
by trickstarcrow
Summary: Two people who share similarities often find the differences as they fall in love. [ Trickstarshipping, Brave x Crow ]
1. Laughter

Brave and Crow quickly regretted that afternoon nap together. They were having fun dueling, playing with the kids, to the point where they grew exhausted and simply passed out of exhaustion for the rest of the day. So when they woke up quite late into the evening, they weren't sure what to expect.

At first, they sleepily stared at each, not a word from either of their mouths. They both still felt quite tired, but the two young men had to finish taking care of their kids.

… Though, the eerie silence throughout Brave's large house certainly wasn't comforting. Still, the moment Brave looked away, a small chuckle escaped Crow, catching the other's attention again. Brave look dumbfounded.

"Hey now, what's so funny? Did I miss something?"

The chuckles slowly turned into laughter. "Hahahaha! Yeah, you certainly did miss something!" Crow poked Brave's forehead. "Take a good look at your face!"

Brave, still not fully awake, wasn't understanding what Crow was getting at. No seriously, what was his friend laughing at?

Crow, who was still laughing, grabbed Brave by the wrist and brought him over to the nearby mirror. It took only a few seconds before Brave let out a loud yelp.

"What the—- Why is there paint all over my face?!" More specifically, it was yellow paint, much like the color of Crow's facial markers—

_Oh._

And now Brave found himself in a laughing fit. He looked absolutely ridiculous, and of course he knew who was behind the makeover. Brave threw an arm around Crow, trying to speak in between laughs.

"Those little rascals, hehehe…" His face is fairly close to Crow's, but neither of them notice. "They wanted us to be matching!"

Crow snorts, though it's in the mix of laughter. "Hahahahaha! We'll have to thank them later!" They're facing each other now, foreheads pressed together while still going through fits of laughter.

"Wherever they're hiding you mean!"

They laugh again for several long seconds, their thoughts free of worry. Just pure joy and happiness. Those positive feelings came together when the two men pressed their lips together, though entirely unintentional at first. When they pull away, they're not laughing, but both share a rather knowing and longing smile.

"We can go look for them in a few minutes…" Crow whispers, as he runs his thumb over Brave's cheek. The other nods in agreement.

"Just a few minutes…"

They kiss again. It's short and sweet, but feels amazing. They decide to move to the couch, still exchanging knowing glances and sharing the same understanding smile. They kiss again. Once, twice, three times. They're quick kisses, but they're so gentle and nice that the two of them enjoy the exchanges.

Brave wraps his arms around Crow in a tight embrace, still continuing with the light, feathery kisses. Crow returns the favor, wrapping his arms around Brave, their bodies lightly pressing together. Several minutes turned to almost half an hour. They had stopped kissing, but remained in the embrace. It was Crow who spoke up first.

"I think it's been way longer than several minutes," He chuckles softly, nuzzling into Brave. The Norwegian laughs.

"It was worth it." They both silently agree, kissing one more time, before getting up to look for the children together. This time, however, they searched for the kids hand-in-hand.


	2. Serenity

It was only recently that the playground in Neo Domino was restored. It had its fair share of damages following recent events, and the neighborhood finally agreed to have it rebuilt. Sighs of relief were shared amongst the families, and yet, there were others who weren't satisfied.

Crow Hogan was amongst some of the unsatisfied citizens. Then again, he wasn't _technically _part of the Neo Domino population. Despite Satellite being restored, the citizens were still treated poorly. The same dirty glares were exchanged, tough words spouted towards each other. It wasn't pretty, to say the least.

So to the Blackwing duelist, this was just another event catering to the upper class folk. As a lower class citizen, he wasn't appreciative of it, but he wouldn't fight against the rules. He runs his fingers over his markers- reminders that rule breaking was not in his hands anymore. That was the past.

Still, the constant chatter eventually got to Crow, leaving him quite fed up, but it certainly piqued his interest. Despite his previous protests, he gathered up his five children, and brought them over to the now infamous playground. Within seconds of arriving on the grounds, the kids went off, clambering on the numerous jungle gym sets that were placed about.

He'd rather lean against the nearby tree than sit on any of the benches, who were currently occupied by gossiping housewives. Crow sighs softly, crossing his arms and keeping a careful eye on his children. It was an endearing sight, making Crow quite proud to be a brotherly figure to these kids, even if he did refer to himself as their "father." He chuckles softly. It's a good feeling, after all.

His good mood made him oblivious to a certain trickster's presence.

"Crooooow…"

The hand on Crow's shoulder broke his trance. His response was a mix of a yelp and a gasp, but the smirk that followed indicated his joy. "Oh, it's _only _you…" They press their fists together, chuckling in unison. "Brave."

"Yo~!" He smiles brightly, ruffling up the shorter man's hair. "I'd ask what you're doing here, but I think I already know why!" His gaze softens at the sound of kids laughing and cheering together. Crow's not surprised at his friend's kind expression from the sight; Only Brave could rival his skills as not only a trickstar, but as a great family figure as well. Definitely one of the reasons why Crow liked Brave, and quite a bit too.

However, while Crow expected someone like Brave to be at the playground, he was still confused as to why he was still in Neo Domino. "You've been in Neo Domino for a while. When are you heading back home?" Normally, he would've said Norway, but he remembered Brave's kids resided on South Pacific Island.

Brave was silent for several moments, before letting out a soft chuckle. "You wanna get rid of me that quickly, huh?" His teasing tone certainly didn't help the already soft tinge that dusted Crow's cheeks. The guy sure knew how to embarrass him easily…

And Brave _certainly _enjoyed ruffling his soft, orange hair, which Crow didn't particularly appreciate. Ah well, how could say 'no' to that dorky smile? Adding onto that embarrassment, the Norwegian poked the other's nose playfully, before speaking up again. "Just kidding~ I'm actually leaving next week."

_That soon? _

Well, there was still some time to spend with each other, so Crow… He wanted to make the best of it. He send the other one of his trademark smirks, shoving him playfully. "You're such a dork-!" His laughter meant he was teasing, a common trait for Crow.

More words were exchanged, and before long, the sun was starting to set. The kids were getting tired, whining about wanting to go home. Crow smiled down at all of them, patting their heads, and picking Kokoro up. She snuggled into him, letting out a sleepy yawn. "Alright, alright, let's head home!"

He turned towards Brave, his smile softening. "Wanna come along? We can do something at my place after I get these little ones to bed."

The smile was quickly returned. "Sure," He pauses, his smile only widening. "I'd love to spend more time with my favorite trickstar~"

The red tinge on Crow's cheeks never faded for the entirety of the evening and night.


End file.
